


eugene + cassandra platonic one shot

by phoebeisafangirl



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebeisafangirl/pseuds/phoebeisafangirl
Relationships: Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney)
Kudos: 5





	eugene + cassandra platonic one shot

Eugene was walking to his bedroom, candle in hand. It was late, almost dawn and the castle was completely silent. Everyone was asleep, from the royals to the guards to the servants. Yet he heard a sound. It was muffled, but it sounded like crying. He knew it wasn't Rapunzel, so who was it? He focused on the noise, trying to follow it around the castle and he finally figured it out, stopping by a door not far from Rapunzel's room. It was coming from Cassandra's room.

Eugene had known Cassandra for ages, and he'd never heard her cry. To be honest, he didn't even know she was capable of crying, Eugene was always mocking her for being 'emotionless' and 'heartless'. He was starting to feel a bit guilty about that. He didn't want to go inside. If he was wrong, which he never was but in the highly unlikely chance that he was just this once, Cass would kill him.

He opened the door to Cass' room, being as quiet as he could. He knew that she wouldn't want to draw attention to herself, but he couldn't just ignore her like this. "What do you want, Eugene?" she asked, her tone as cold as ever, but the shakes in her voice gave her away. "Cass, are you okay?" he asked quietly. She remained silent. She just sniffed and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her pale blue dress. Eugene held the candle up to see her, sitting on the floor with her back against her bed, a white handkerchief in her hand. Cassandra just stared at the small piece of cloth, completely ignoring Eugene. Eugene sat on the wooden floor beside her. Sleep could wait, if Cass didn't talk to him about it now, she never would. His friend couldn't wait.

"What do you want?" Cassandra repeated herself. "I heard crying and wanted to see if you were okay."  
"Why would you care?" Hearing one of his closest friends say that broke Eugene's heart. He couldn't think of something to say that didn't sound like a cliché. Cass was his friend, they'd bicker, but at the end of the day, they both knew that it was a joke and that it wasn't serious, just little petty fights, right? Cass wasn't stupid, she had to know that Eugene's insults weren't serious, right? Suddenly scared at the idea that he might have unwittingly hurt her, Eugene hugged Cass. Surprisingly, she hugged him back. Eugene could hear Cassandra's rugged breathing and feel her tears soaking his vest. "Eugene.. I-I'm sorry." Cass cried through her gasps for breath. Eugene was surprised by this. Usually he would've loved an apology from Cassandra, but not right now. He felt her entire body shake with her tears. What the hell had happened to her?

"Cass, what's wrong? What are you apologising for?" Eugene asked while holding her closer, as if he was trying to protect her from anything potentially harmful. Eugene knew that Cassandra didn't need anyone to protect her, least of him. But now she seemed so small and fragile, trembling and hugging him tightly, as if trying to hold onto life. He'd never seen this version of Cass before, he doubted many had. The entire castle was intimated by her, and he knew that in the morning, everyone would be again. It would all be back to normal soon.

"I-I don't know!" Cassandra stuttered. "I just- I didn't want this!" Eugene knew that she could mean literally anything by this and none of the possibilities were exactly good, but he couldn't force her to talk. He just kept on hugging her, staying as a shoulder for her to cry on.


End file.
